UnFair Life
by Moonlight the Eevee
Summary: Life is unfair. That doesn't mean you can't find happiness along the way. Harry knows this from experience. He plans on helping his classmates at any cost. As well as the sempai he's admired from afar. Maybe even get a partner that won't ever betray him. Read and Review! I don't own digimon or harry potter, I just like to play with them!


Life isn't fair. The sooner people learn that, the better.

Harry Potter knew that. His life had never been right. From the time he was born, in the middle of a war, to just two years prior, when he was forced to move to Japan. From losing his parents to a murderous dark lord, to going to an abusive family. Learning just how his parents died and nearly dying that same year and the following at a magic school, to having to take special night classes in a cram school and going to Yodobashi Elementary School.

"Asaji-sensei!" Harry called, hand in the air.

"Yes, Potter-kun?"

"The answer Jerry said isn't right."

"What do you mean?" It was an everyday thing.

"Well, if the equation is (3x+8y)=73 then it's not x=4 and y=7. It is x=3 and y=8." The woman nodded. Class continued. Harry drifted in and out of the conversations the others were having about homework, helping when he could. Takato, Jerry, Kenta, and Kazu all got into trouble. They had to stay behind once the day ended.

As the day ended, he was reluctant to leave. He helped the teacher clean up the room as the teens did their essays. When he left with them, he was shocked when Asaji-sensei came running after.

"What is this?" She demanded, holding their essays.

"Asaji-sensei-" Takato started.

"Do you think this is funny? You are my responsibility!"

"We have to do this." At Jerry's words, Harry started, eyes wide as he watched his classmates. "Our friend is in trouble. Adults can't help us. Not with this."

"Momentai." Terriermon said, smiling. "They have us." Harry was staring at the digimon in surprise. He hadn't expected to see a live digimon. He, like the kids in front of him, collected digimon cards.

"But...but-"

"Just keep quiet about it until tomorrow." Takato said. "We're telling our parents tonight."

"But..."

"_Please_." Takato insisted. "I know it is a lot to ask, but we have to do this." The minute they started walking, Harry ran after them.

"Wait! Takato-kun!" The brown haired boy paused, causing his friends to stop. "Let me _help_. I know a few things that can save someone when they are in a tight spot. It can't be learned overnight though..."

"What? You want us to let you come _with_?" Henry Wong asked.

"Yes, I do, Wong-sempai." Harry said, crossing his arms. "I can't, in good conscious, stand by watching people get hurt." He didn't like the looks he was getting. "How much do you guys know about me?"

"Not much, other than what we've seen. You've got two scars. A starburst on your inner arm, and one of a lightning bolt on your brow."

"...so my cousin hasn't told you about me?" The group shook their heads. "I risked my neck twice for people. One to stop a bad person from gaining a weapon, another to save my best friend's sister." Harry hesitated. "In fights like those, it's do or die. You can't hesitate when it comes to fighting..."

"Who taught you that?" Henry asked, a bit ticked off.

"Between the beatings of my uncle and the fact I fought for my life? No one else. It's life, Wong-sempai. Not everyone pays attention to your teacher's lessons." Harry's right hand was rubbing his left arm. "Life's not fair. The sooner you learn that, the better. Yet, I am always trying to keep others innocent a bit longer. Please, don't make me turn a blind eye. Let me help!"

"That made no sense. The part about life-"

"But it's true." Harry said, his voice a lot softer. "You do the same thing. You do these things to protect your love ones." Harry looked into silver eyes. "You do it to keep your little sister safe. I've seen you play with her. Before all the digimon started attacking our world." The older boy was still. "Don't you get it, Henry, I want to help. Adults, they are hard to trust with this sort of thing. This wouldn't be the first rescue mission I've been on."

"But-"

"Henry, he's just wanting to help. It wouldn't be much different than us coming." Kazu said, smiling at Harry. "Only he'll know how to act."

"We leave first thing. Bring food, clothes, and whatever you can think of. We're meeting in the morning at-" Takato started to say.

"The park I've seen you all disappear into?" The group nodded. "It's on my way home. What time? I have to be up by five to make breakfast for my family, but I could always just disappear on them."

"You-" Jerry started, Harry shook his head.

"They don't care, except the fact their little slave is gone. My family isn't like any of yours. My aunt was jealous of my sister and hates me, my uncle beats me every chance he gets, and my cousin is between fear, awe, jealousy and hatred." Harry spat, locking eyes with the girl. "I don't care anymore. I stopped trying to appease them. It's only ever hurt me." Harry turned, "got to head home. They'll want dinner ready by five. Good bye."

He was going to be freed again.


End file.
